The Secret Transformers Show
The Secret Transformers Show 'is a show created by Larry Hankins from Larry Art's Production. He also writes, directs, stars, and produces the show as well. During the first season, Larry's friend Mason Angel helped write some episodes, but has not had much interaction with the series since. Within it's fourth season, TFanPage101, a YouTuber that helped Larry come to the mainstream and voice of the show's Shockwave, became an executive producer and writer along with Larry. The show follows no real continuity with any mainstream Transformers series, but does have characters from ''G1, IDW, Movie series, Generations, and Prime. Infact, the series really doesn't even follow it's own story. A movie was announced in September 2012, and was set to be out in July 2013. It was delayed, due to computer troubles, to July 2014. It was once again delayed to September 1, 2014. Synopis In the year of 2010, the Autobots moved to Earth to save the people there. After they stopped caring, because the Decepticons, who moved there too, gave up, the Autobots start to just get lazy and lay at the base the Government gave them. Within every episode, new characters join the Autobots creating new and unusual predicaments in the house. Fourth wall jokes appear throughout the series. Characters The series has it's own take on most characters. Here is just a few characters in the series. *'Optimus Prime '- Optimus is still leader of the Autobots, but he's more different than most portrayals of Optimus Prime. For one, he's an asshole. As seen in "U Mad Bro-nies?" he ultimately and immediately judges Ironhide for being a brony, and in "Block of Leadfoot" he bans Leadfoot from the HQ for being over weight. He gets his just desserts luckily in each. He has been modified many times within the show's history. *'''Shockwave - Once a recurring character, now he finds ways to sneak into each episode. He is the only main Decepticon character in the show. He was once kidnapped and put in the basement. He was later freed after he helped rebuilt Optimus in "Smokescreenimus Prime", only to be bossed by his peers at the Decepticon HQ. He is the only character to have an introduction episode for the character (except for Devastator but the character was killed off there). He was once planned to be the "Kenny" of the show, a tribute to South Park, but Blades was already this. *'Larr-E/Larrimus Prime' - An original character based on Larry Hankins himself. He was at first a red repaint of Legends Movie Jazz, then the character was dropped until "Block of Leadfoot" where was then a green and gold repaint of Deluxe DOTM Bumblebee. He was later turned into a "Prime" in "Smokescreenimus Prime" by Shockwave and was a green and yellow repaint of Voyager PRiD Optimus Prime. The character helped Leadfoot lose weight and that made Larr-E become a Wrecker along with Springer, Topspin, Roadbuster, Leadfoot, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and others not introduced in the show yet. *'Blades' - The "most hated" character that was on the show. Optimus Prime called him a racist since the first ever episode. It became a regular joke. He later was the "Kenny" of the show, for mostly every episode, he died in. He was not featured in season 3, except for the "Two Year Anniversary" and "Megatron's Day Off." Larry wishes to find a way for him to be in the series again. *'Springer' - A Wrecker introduced in "Smokescreenimus Prime" and broke the fourth wall joke on how crappy the show is. He later appeared in the "Meet Stacy" short and was going to appear in the "Better Christmas Special." *'Stacy' - An original character using 2007 Movie Arcee. She's a fembot with a human name and has an unusual voice for a girl. The voice was based on Carl Wheezer's mom from "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron." *'Backtrack' - An original character set to appear in future episodes, one of which was the "Better Christmas Special." *'Ironhide' - An Autobot weapon specialist who was made fun of by Optimus Prime when it was discovered he was a brony in "U Mad, Bro-nies?." *'Leadfoot' - A Wrecker that was pressured into losing weight by Optimus Prime in "Block of Leadfoot." The figure used in the video was the Takara version with Reprolabels. The final cost of the figure was $92, making it the most expensive character in the series. *'Smokescreen' - An Autobot scout who was mistakenly chosen to be leader while Optimus was being repaired. The idea behind this was when people speculated that Smokescreen would be the new leader in Transformers: Prime Beast Hunters. Cast and Guests The cast for the first season was mainly Larry, but within the second season, Larry brought TFanPage101 in as Shockwave. Both have been series regulars. Matt360UK and raveIX were later added to be a recurring characters, Springer and Backtrack. Larry Hankins: Optimus Prime, Larr-E/Larrimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Jetfire, Leadfoot, Blades, Stacy, and many more Brian Johnson aka TFanPage101: Shockwave Matthew Cuff aka Matt360UK: Springer Xavier Gnam aka raveIX: Backtrack Confirmed Movie Cast Larry Hankins: Optimus Prime, Larrimus Prime, himself, and TBA Brian Johnson: Shockwave and TBA Matthew Cuff: Springer and TBA Xavier Gnam: Backtrack Max Ross Linden aka MaxRossLinden: TBA Joe Powell aka crosshairs001: TBA Jon Bailey aka Jon3pnt0: "Better" Optimus Prime Voice shockwave514: TBA Mason Angel: TBA Episodes Here's a list of episodes #'Prime's Day Off' - Season 1, 9/1/10 L/C #'Why Is Larr-E Crazy?' - Season 1, 9/4/10 L/C #'To Kill A Devastator' - Season 1, 9/6/10 L/C #'Goes To The Movies' - Season 1, 9/7/10 L/C #'Watching Beavis and Butthead' - Season 1, 9/20/10 L/C #'Halloween Special' - Season 1, 10/30/10 L/C #'Christmas Special' - Season 1, 12/24/10 L/C #'Season 1 Finale' - Season 1, 1/4/11 L/C #'Optimus Buys An iPad 2' - Season 2, 3/8/11 L/C #'Shockwave' - Season 2, 6/1/11 D/V #'Optimus Prime and the Deathly Hallows (Harry Potter Spoof)' - Season 2, 7/15/11 L/C #'Prime's Day Off 2' - Season 2, 9/1/11 L/C #'Optimus Prime Plays Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3' - Season 2, 11/9/11 L/C #'Season 2 Finale' - Season 2, 12/30/11 L/C #'U Mad Bro-nies?' - Season 3, 1/28/11 D/V #'Arc, Seet Arc' - Season 3, 4/20/12 L/C #'Block of Leadfoot' - Season 3, 7/6/12 D/V #'Two Year Anniversary' - Season 3, 9/1/12 L/C #'Megatron's Day Off' (Season 3 Finale) - Season 3, 9/89/12 L/C & D/V #'Thanksgiving Special' - Season 3.5, 11/22/12 D/V #'Smokescrennimus Prime' - Season 3.5, 7/19/13 D/V #'Meet Stacy' - Shorts, 10/7/13 D/V *The episodes labeled L/C are episodes filmed with Cyberverse and Legend characters, and the D/V are episodes filmed with Deluxe and Voyager characters. Cancelled/Unreleased/Planned Episodes The series has had cancelled/unreleased/planned episodes Cancelled Episodes *Hated Vs Hated *Optimus Gets High Unreleased Episodes *Transformers: Fan Page Special *Better Christmas Special Planned Episodes *Musical episode *Season 4 will be focusing mainly on the Decepticons *Another Shockwave focused episode *Deadpool visits *Video game themed *Viewer suggested Possible Spin-Offs and Crossovers A spin-off show known as JOLT! was original green-lighted as a show where Jolt leaves the base to hunt down Nemesis Prime in Miami, Florida with a sidekick. The show was scheduled for September 2011, but never came to be. At the current date of April 2014, no one knows if this series will happen. The show has crossovered with Larry Art's Production shows, such as The Larry Hankins Show. However, no other crossovers have been announced. When Larry Art's Production announced a LEGO Avengers series, it was said it would be within the same continuity. The show has yet to happen, but it has not been confirmed to cancelled. Film A film was in production since winter of 2010, when the series was just starting, and was thought to be out in July 2011. The film would've followed the cast in an adventure to find the Pokemon Dialga and Palkia to save time and space from the Decepticons. When it became July 2011, the idea was scrapped for (in Larry's words) "It seemed too stupid." During the making of Block of Leadfoot, Larry liked the idea of a movie and began writing ideas for it. So afterwards, he began realizing how long this process would take, so he thought the show needs to take a break in order to work on it full time. So the Season 3 Finale was earlier and had the announcement of the movie. The original idea for the movie was that the Legends/Cyberverse universe and the Deluxe/Voyager universe combine into a void ran by the Bot Shots and Kreons. It stayed this until Larry couldn't get passed the intro scene. During this, Jon Bailey, Jon3.0, was casted as a cameo as a "better" Optimus Prime voice. The next idea was the Autobots were get kicked out of HQ are forced to work with Decepticons in an office. This idea was passed up due to Larry feeling the idea was "overdone." The first trailer emerged on Feburary 19, 2013, and has received 1,000 videos at the current date of April 2014. The next idea was that the Autobot HQ was being foreclosed and the Autobots make a musical. Larry was really interested in this idea and was really wanting to do this. More cast was casted, which was Matthew Cuff (Matt360UK), Max Ross Linden (MaxRossLinden), Joe Powell (crosshair001), and Mason Angel, having him return to the franchise. This idea later had songs like "Thrift Shop," "I Dreamed A Dream," "Suddenly," "I Can't Wait To Be King," and other songs. The movie was 75% completed and then computer troubles emerged. The script was pretty much lost. Larry then realized adding musical scenes would be hell for not only filming, but voicing. It was also revealed that it would primarily be Larry singing the songs in the movie, with Matt360UK and Larry's musical friend being the only others singing, with only one song each. The idea was then shelved for an episode, rather a movie. Because of the computer troubles, the date for the movie was changed from July 2013 to July 2014. It also was made to capitalize on Transformers: Age of Extinction. Another idea was a Back to the Future whodunit, with Backtrack, voiced by raveIX. This idea is unknown if it will be the final movie. The date has been changed again to September 1, 2014 for the 4th anniversary of The Secret Transformers Show and the Transformers brand turning 30. Larry has once admitted the fact the movie will most likely not get a sequel due to the production hell the first one is in. And he's also admitted that he doesn't want to cancel the movie, like most of his other projects, due to the fact it's something he wants and what he thinks the fans would want.